¡Somos Sapos! - FreMione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Un accidente termina convirtiendo a Fred y Hermione en ranas. Perseguidos y asustados por la señora Norris terminan en el lago negro. - Adaptación mágica de la película de Disney "La princesa y el Sapo". Reto que nació en el grupo "TQAH"
1. El Principio

Hermione camina a paso veloz al interior de Hogwarts. Estuvo leyendo en la intemperie hasta que la tormenta de nieve la obligó a salir huyendo, a veces desea aventurarse en todo lo que lee en sus libros.

No le gusta parecer la mayor parte del tiempo un ratón de biblioteca, incluso a los ratones tenían más diversión que ella, debido a la señora Norris que los aterrorizaba.

Siente frío. Cierra los ojos... Se siente cansada de vivir así, quiere ser libre, hacer locuras y tener un novio al cual besar hasta donde las hormonas la enloquezcan como en los libros, pero Voldemort y el ministerio ya eran suficiente aventura para complicarse con algo más que la suma inquisidora y las magníficas clases de DCAO

—¿Estás huyendo de la maravillosa nieve? —uno de los gemelos está apoyado en una de las columnas sonriéndole. — Aprende a disfrutar de esto.

Hermione lo mira irónica — Disfrutaré de un resfriado.

Él le sonríe. — ¿acaso no quieres tener tus propias aventuras? ¿Saltarte un par de clases por la fiebre?

— No me perdería ninguna clase por nada del mundo. — Ella niega con la cabeza, eso es algo impensable.

—George tiene razón, eres muy tierna cuando frunces el ceño. Eres guapa. —Entonces es Fred quien comenta.

Hermione se da la vuelta, al parecer ya pescó un resfriado, la fiebre ya la hace alucinar.

— No me ignores. Nadie es capaz de ignorar a Fred Weasley. — se acerca a ella y le arrebata el libro, lo ojea y lee un poco.

— Cuentos para niños. — él sonríe. — ¿una chica enamorada de una bestia, sapos y brujas malvadas? ¡vaya! Te gusta soñar, pero no haces nada para divertirte.

La toma de la mano y arrastra hacia la tormenta de nieve.

—¡Fred no! ¡¿Estás Loco?¡ — Hermione siente como la nieve y el frío le calan hasta los huesos.

— Si quieres un verdadero romance con una bestia sal a buscarlo, no lo vas a encontrar sumergida en un libro. — Fred le dice al oído mientras le hace dar giros, como si bailasen al ritmo un vals en medio de la nieve.

— Si busco un arrogante terminaré en brazos de Malfoy. — Hermione comenta burlona.

— Mejor fíjate en un chico divertido y pelirrojo. Los hurones han pasado de moda... Lo que ahora prevalece en Hogwarts son las comadrejas. — Los ojos azules de Fred la hacen perder el aliento.

— ¿las comadrejas?... Como quieres que me piense en ti si este es tu último año. Terminaré viviendo un amor a distancia a menos que me fije en Ron...

— No, Ron no. Es mejor que no pienses en el futuro, vive el presente, piensa en mí. —Fred la arrastra dirige de regreso al pasillo.

— Pensar en ti... yo no...— Empieza a alejarse de él.

Fred la toma de la mano, van a doblar la esquina — Nuestra primera travesura será...

Antes de siquiera pensarlo chocan con George que está llevando una pequeña caja que contiene un par de pociones, que cae sobre la pareja.

Aterrorizado los ve transformarse en ranas. — ¿en serio? Ni siquiera tengo antídoto o hechizo que me ayude a solucionar esto. — Se queja George viendo a su hermano y a la sabelotodo como dos adorables ranas.

—¿oye por qué te ves tan alto? — Fred le pregunta a su gemelo desde el suelo, empieza a ver cada parte de su cuerpo, luego ve a Hermione y se exalta: — ¡Somos Sapos!

Hermione trata de mantenerse serena y se observa. — Creo que de hecho somos ranas... Quiero volver a ser humana... George... ¿Podrías...?

—¿Crees que tengo calificaciones altas en transfiguración? — George responde casi aguantando la risa. — Los llevaré por ahora a nuestra torre.

— Esto no es divertido. — Fred se queja cuando es tomado por la mano derecha de su hermano. — ahora tú eres el más guapo.

— Siempre he sido el más guapo y estás lleno de baba. — George siente la viscosidad. Luego toma a Hermione en la otra mano.

— De hecho, es moco, las ranas tenemos la piel para respirar, se conoce también como respiración cutánea... Así que no es baba.

— Mi chica es inteligente. — Fred trata de sonreír tanto como puede.

La rana que es Hermione trata de mirarlo enojada pero no tiene un ceño que fruncir. — ¡¿Querías divertirte Fred?! ¡Mira cómo me divierto! Vamos con la profesora McGonagall ella sabrá qué hacer.

—¿y confesar que tomé prestado algunos ingredientes del armario del murciélago? ¡Jamás! No olviden que la cara de sapo ha de estar como una urraca vigilando los pasillos — indignado responde George. — pasaré horas en la biblioteca... Veré que ingredientes usé y luego volverán a ser humanos.

—¿cuánto tiempo te va tomar? — pregunta Fred concierta duda.

— tres o cuatro días...

—¡pretendes que me pierda la última reunión del ED! ¿Cómo iré a casa? — Hermione grita desde la mano izquierda. No podía pasar vacaciones convertida en rana— No pienso estar aquí, iré con la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿y que te pise algún estudiante en cuanto te vea? — George cuestiona algo cansado.

— o que la señora Norris te coma, la he visto comer ranas. — Fred se estremece.

Hermione se siente impotente y frustrada por lo que le tocará vivir en los próximos tres días, pero no pone resistencia cuando es metida a la caja de cartón en compañía de Fred "la rana acosadora".

Ya se le iba a ocurrir un método de salir de todo esto, solo esperaba que Umbridge no metiera su cara en donde no debía.


	2. ¿Y un Beso?

Hermione se siente desnuda (literalmente lo está). Recuerda que al ingresar Harry preguntó por ella en cuanto George puso un pie en la sala común, casi saltó a contarle todo, pero Fred la retuvo con su mano viscosa. Con sus gestos le dio a entender que se iba a morir del susto y sin "el niño que vivió" el mundo mágico estaba perdido.

Lo único que George les ha proporcionado como cama es una caja de cartón con poco de agua para que no fallezcan. Además de que ha guardado las varitas para protegerlas y estar libre de sospechas.

Lee Jordan lo ve inquisitivo — ¿Y dónde está tu gemelo?

El joven Weasley observa la caja junto a su cama donde reposa lo que ocasionaron sus pociones— Fred está con su novia por ahí.

Al escuchar esas palabras Fred toca la pata de Hermione y parece tratar de darle un guiño.

— Granger tampoco está... — Lee Jordan está siendo demasiado observador — Será que ellos...

— ¿no tenías una cita con tu novia? — Pregunta George para esquivar la pregunta —Ella no va a perdonarte si no...

— ¡Por las medias rotas de Dumbledore! — el muchacho exclama con temor — Te debo una.

Sale casi corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw.

— Por poco descubre que tengo una cita viscosa con mi pequeña — Fred le dice a Hermione lo suficiente alto para que su gemelo lo escuche.

— No soy pequeña, me llevas un año. — Hermione se enfurece. — ¿Como haremos con las reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore? Umbridge ha estado persiguiendo a todos y la estúpida brigada va a echar en falta nuestras presencias en estos días.

— Deja de preocuparte por el futuro — La rana Fred la abraza.

— Sácame tus sucias ancas de encima, esto es tu culpa y...— Hermione forcejea, sin embargo, Fred sigue sosteniéndola — No es la manera.

— ¿y un beso?

Hermione lo observa pensativa — ¡es la mas brillante idea que has tenido! — exclama. — ¡Bésame!

— Encantado.

George presencia un viscoso y nada atractivo beso.

— No funcionó, pensé que iba a volver ...— Hermione se mostró decepcionada.

Fred se quedó observándola, disfrutó el beso, sin embargo, ella se mostraba frustrada. — Linda, no hay manera de volver sin una poción antídoto. Pero fue un gusto besarte.

[...]

Hermione va saltando en dirección al lago negro. Siente que las ancas están por desprendérsele de cuerpo.

— ¡Salta más! — Grita Fred que está montado sobre el lomo de la señora Norris, trata de ralentizarla a la vez que hace de vaquero americano. — ¡Mira que divertido es esto! Te dije que es mejor salir a buscar aventuras que leerlas.

— Divertido para ti. — ella va dando saltos sobre la nieve para salvar su vida. Da un gran salto y va directo al lago donde sabe que la señora Norris no entrará. Segundos después Fred está junto a ella, con lo que parece ser una sonrisa.

Era más de las nueve de la noche, solo quiso salir para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas en un baño cercano que no estuviera contaminado por gérmenes masculinos, ir a al baño que compartía compañeras era imposible sin antes asustarlas, no era no era una buena opción debido al sueño ligero que poseían, decidió ir a un baño... desgraciadamente terminó siendo a avistada por la gata que casi se la come y terminaron huyendo del castillo...

— ¿Qué hacen? — Pregunta una dulce voz femenina.

— Pienso en como regresar al colegio, Hermione — Responde Fred

— Yo no hice la pegunta — la aludida empieza a observar hacia todas las direcciones, dango giros sobre sí en el agua, pero el cielo encapotado no es de ayuda.

— Fui yo — un tentáculo sobresale junto a ellos, es el calamar gigante— No hay ranas en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo llegaron?

— ¡Puedes hablar! — Exclama Fred.

— Yo siempre he podido hacerlo, pero pocos me entienden — Escuchan la voz y vieron el tentáculo moverse. — Bajen y les presentaré algunos de mis amigos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Evangeline.

—Yo soy Fred Weasley, el gemelo más apuesto. — Se acerca a Hermione — Ella es mi novia.

— No soy su novia, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

La calamar gigante sube otro par de tentáculos — ¿lo dicen en serio? Hasta aquí han llegado las historias de sus hazañas, sabemos sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore ¿Como es que siempre están en problemas?

Hermione ríe un poco y se sumerge al interior del lago, ya que empieza a sentir frio. — Salimos en busca de aventuras tras una travesura.

— Sí, ella quiso ir al baño y la gata endemoniada casi nos convierte en su cena — Fred sigue el tentáculo ve uns par de ojos amarillos, pero no se inmuta depues de todo ella es amigable — siendo humanos es difícil entenderte, Evangeline.

— Es cierto, somos conscientes de que vives en las profundidades, pero no podemos comprenderte. — Hermione explica.

— Los chicos de Slytherin respetan, cuando me acerco a ellos me saludan — Evangeline los dirige hacia lo que parece ser una pared de cristal que emana la luz suficiente para poder observar a su alrededor, solo un estudiante se encontraba observando hacia ellos. — Él es Draco Malfoy y es muy educado. — ven como el adolescente hace una reverencia con la cabeza al calamar.

— No puedo creerlo, Malfoy puede ser educado — Hermione observa al rubio que los ve intrigado. — Fred, creo que nos ha reconocido.

— Lo dudo, ¿Cómo podría él relacionar a dos ranas con dos estudiantes de Gryffindor? — Fred le da la espalda al cristal para observar a su alrededor o al menos intentar ver los espacios que Evangeline no ha cubierto con sus tentáculos.

Hermione con una de sus ancas acaricia el cristal para comprobar su resistencia, al hacerlo Malfoy coloca su mano a la par de ella. — Cree que quiero hablarle. Me pregunto si lo hará con los peces.

— Con las sirenas, él habla con las sirenas en el lenguaje de las señas. — Evangeline explica — Le gustan las criaturas acuáticas, viene al lago a charlar conmigo.

Fred se acerca a ella y la abraza. — Te dije que los hurones han pasado de moda.

— Ahora eres una rana no una comadreja. — Hermione se queja, pero decide mantenerse abrazada a él.

Les parece escuchar sonidos que provienen de la superficie. Rápidamente se alejan del cristal y el calamar deja una nube de tinta para que el Malfoy no observe lo que sucede. — A veces no es bueno que los Slytherin vean demasiado, por cierto, alguien los llama. Deberían venir luego de las vacaciones...—Con uno de sus tentáculos lo acerca a la superficie — Espero volver a verlos.

— Volvremos pronto. — Fred anuncia y son dejados a las orillas del lago por uno de los tentáculos de Evangeline.

— ¡Fred! ¡Hermione! — George está envuelto en una bata, parece sostener un trozo de papel en las manos mientras se ilumina con la varta.

— ¡Aquí! — Exclama Fred sin alejarse de Hermione. — estamos juntos por aquí.

George se acerca ellos, se ve dolido y colérico — Papá esta moribundo... no sé lo que pasó, Pero Harry lo vio mal... Tuve que robarle el mapa para encontrarlos debido a que desparecieron... tenemos que ir a la oficina del director y luego... y luego...

Más tarde acabaron el Grimmauld Place, Donde Sirius Black parecía haber estado sumido en la borrachera por largos días (le hacía falta un buen baño). Sin embargo, Hermione sentada sobre el plato de agua fría se dedicaba a calmar a Fred que parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre el mago y torturarlo hasta que le dejase ir a San Mungo.

— Fred... Tu papá estará bien, tu mamá ha dicho que debes descansar, verás que más tarde podremos ir a verlo.

— Y si él no...— Fred se acurruca junto ella en un recipiente.

— No digas sandeces, el señor Arthur estará bien y tu podrás seguir sacándole canas.


	3. Navidad

A las cinco de la mañana todos siguen en la sala, nadie fue a dormir ¿Quién podría hacerlo cuando su padre fue atacado por una serpiente? Ginny se encuentra acurrucada en una silla, Harry observa el fuego de la chimenea, Ron permanece sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, aunque era imposible saber si estaba dormido o despierto. Sobre la mesa dentro de un recipiente de hierro, Fred y Hermione juntos y húmedos gracias al contenía agua para que no se muriesen.

George y Sirius han estado preparando la poción antídoto durante la madrugada. Solo para no asustar a Molly en cuanto los vea, es claro que resultaría gracioso de no ser por la situación critica en la que se encontraba la familia.

— Tengo el antídoto — Anuncia Sirius que sale seguido de George de una habitación — Alguna vez hice esto con James para quejicus...

Nadie parece entenderlo.

— Fred, Fred — George llama suavemente a su hermano que estira una pata para abrazar a Hermione. — Imposible, no va a levantarse.

Sirius usa un _evanesco_ en el recipiente y vierte la poción sobre las ranas dormidas. Que poco a poco regresan a su forma humana, aún continúan durmiendo abrazados sobre la mesa.

Diez minutos más tarde Molly llega Grimmauld Place, le sorprende dicha situación y regaña a su hijo por aquella actitud.

[...]

La mañana de navidad Hermione sale de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, al parecer salió porque no está. No ha podido mirarla la cara sin sentir vergüenza por haber estado hablando dormía durante sus sueños, donde aún sigue siendo una rana y dice el nombre Fred.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Fred aparece frente a ella, usa un sweater verde con su inicial en el pecho. Además de unos pantalones de color caqui — ¿Extrañas nuestras aventuras?

— Lo único bueno fue conocer más de cerca a Evangeline. — Admite — Ahora me preocupa Harry y me duele verlo así.

— Entiendo ese sentimiento, ahora mismo mamá está llorando abajo, Percy le ha regresado el jersey... — Señala el suyo— estos significan mucho para cada miembro de la familia. Es la unión y el amor de nuestra madre. Duele cuando mi hermano mayor resulta ser un tonto con mamá.

Hermione asiente. — Comprendo. Lo siento mucho por Molly.

— Hay algo que quiero hacer días atrás luego de que nos sorprendieran durmiendo sobre la mesa. No he podido realizarlo con la preocupación que he sentido por papá.

— ¿hacer algo más aparte de usar orejas extensibles para oír conversaciones privadas? — Pregunta la bruja con un gesto divertido. — ¿Qué es...

Los brazos del mago la rodean por la cintura. — Me gusta hacer travesuras contigo, ser casi comido por la gata no hubiera tenido ninguna diversión si no hubieras estado conmigo.

— Fred... eres especial... tienes un talento para crear bromas que Zonco envidiaría. — Hermione se abraza a él, huele a pólvora, canela y a travesuras.

— ¿Quieres ser...— Se inclina hasta el oído de la bruja — mi compañera en las travesuras que han de venir a futuro?

Un beso es lo que George y Ginny observan desde las escaleras, la joven Weasley alguna vez creyó que Hermione sería la novia de Ronald, sin embargo, desde hace unos días supo las verdaderas intenciones de uno de los gemelos y ante ella estaban los resultados de la mejor broma que George hubo ideado hasta hoy.

— Ginny ¿Por qué traes un jersey más grande que tú? — Pregunta Fred divertido, no deja de abrazar a Hermione. — George, ¿se te encogió el jersey?

— Bueno, al parecer mamá confundió los regalos y me veo fabuloso — George estira sus brazos hacia arriba lo que deja su vientre al descubierto — Soy el más sexy de los dos.

Los cuatro jóvenes ríen.

La señora Weasley no pudo estar más feliz cuando se enteró del noviazgo de su hijo con Hermione, sonrió enternecida y les dio una charla sobre la descendencia delante de los otros presentes, incluso Sirius se unió a la plática y prometió financiarles la luna de miel.

Los gemelos se disculparon por haber sido demasiado groseros con Sirius días atrás, después empezaron a cantar villancicos a viva voz. Comieron y agradecieron por la buena salud del patriarca de los Weasley.

Más tarde Hermione se sorprendió a su misma llorando mientras observaba la chimenea, mientras Crookshanks reposaba sobre sus piernas.

— La mejor navidad — susurra para sí.

— Toma — Fred se sienta junto a ella mientras le ofrece una taza de chocolate caliente que Hermione acepta— Mamá dice que estás muy sentimental.

— Un poco, desearía que Umbridge no estuviera, desearía que fuese un año normal sin ningún mago tenebroso suelto... Ya no se puede pensar en las clases. — Hermione bebe algo de chocolate y luego observa a su compañero de travesuras — Me gustaría que esta tranquilidad fuera para siempre.

— A mí me gustaría que dejaras de preocuparte y empezaras a pensar en donde quieres que sea la luna de miel. — Fred bromea, le ofrece chocolate de su taza al gato que al probarlo lo ve agradecido. — Hasta Crookshanks aprecia las recetas de mamá.

— la luna de miel — Repite la bruja, su mirada se pierde en el fuego de la chimenea — A veces no entiendo por qué se apresuran tanto con ello, no tenemos ni un día y Molly ya se ha ofrecido cinco veces a hacerme el vestido de novia.

Fred ríe un poco, se acerca un poco a Hermione para abrazarla y permitirle que apoye su cabeza sobre su hombro. — Mamá te conoce desde siempre, eres su nuera favorita.

— ¿Acaso tiene otra?

— Bill tiene una pretendiente que no es del agrado de mamá, Fleur no es precisamente una nuera que mamá vaya aceptar de buena gana. Así que considérate la favorita, eres una bruja muy correcta e inteligente. Me parece que mamá piensa que estando a tu lado me he de convertir en un dechado de virtudes y dejaré de hacer bromas...— Fred ríe ante sus propias palabras.

— Si supiera que me atrae tus ideas y bromas, que me gustan las travesuras más que el orden. Me gustas, tal vez el hecho de que estemos cerca un nueva e inevitable guerra me hace aceptar estas emociones como algo más que un me gustas— Hermione se acurruca en el pecho del joven mago.

— Yo lo entiendo, podría morir mañana y realmente sería molesto hacerlo sin haber podido besarte. — Fred le susurra al oído.

— No hables de la muerte, no ha de suceder. Deberemos luchar para que el mundo mágico sea seguro otra vez. — Concede Hermione.

— Derrotaremos al mal y habrá un nuevo día para nosotros.

Vuelven a besarse mientras Kreacher los mira asqueado, dice un montón de sandeces relacionada a los traidores de la sangre y los hijos de muggles, pero la pareja no le presta atención.


	4. Lágrimas

Hermione se encuentra dando vueltas en la entrada del santuario de los padres de Tonks. Espera que Fred y Arthur lleguen sanos y salvos.

— ¿quién más ha regresado? — Pregunta Kingsley

—Solo Harry, Hagrid, George, y yo. — Responde el profesor Lupin.

Hermione sofoca un leve quejido con su mano. Escucha a medias lo que dicen de Snape y la oreja de George. oraba en silencio por su novio.

Fueron al interior de la casa, Hermione no deja de dar vueltas, entonces aparecieron.

— ¡Fred! — Hermione se lanzó hacia él — ¡Estás bien! — Se hace hacia atrás y le apunta con la varita. Repitiendo la acción de Kingsley y el profesor Lupin a la hora de identificarse — ¿Dime quien es Evangeline?

— La calamar gigante del Lago negro.

Rápidamente les informa sobre George y la ausencia de su oreja. Ingresan apresurados.

El señor Weasley se deja caer de rodillas ante George. Fred parece haber quedado sin palabras, miraba la herida de su gemelo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tal vez por el sonido de la llegada de Fred y su padre, George se revuelve.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Georgie? —susurra la señora Weasley.

Los dedos de George buscan el lado de la cabeza —Como un santo —murmura

—¿Qué le pasa? — pregunta Fred aterrado y a la par siente como Hermione le sostiene del hombro izquierdo — ¿Le afectó la mente?

—Como un santo... santo —repite George, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su hermano— veras... sangrificado, Fred, ¿lo entiendes?

La señora Weasley sollozó más fuerte que nunca. El color asomó a la cara pálida de Fred. —Patético— le dice a George. — de todos los chistes que podrías en el mundo ¿utilizas un santo? Das vergüenza

—Ah bueno, —responde George, haciendo una mueca a su llorosa madre —de todas formas, ahora podrás diferenciarnos, Mamá. Sabes Hermione nunca nos confundió. ¿Cómo lo hacías, cuñada?

La bruja siente las miradas en ella, debe de responder — Yo...

Fue entonces cuando Tonks y Ron llegaron de la casa de la tía Muriel. A la par de Flur y Bill que les informó sobre la muerte de ojo loco.

[...]

Fred no pierde la oportunidad de compartir un baile con la preciosa mujer que es Hermione. Después de todo la boda de su hermano y Fleur es un evento que buscaba alegrarlos un poco.

— ¿Así que atrapaste el ramo? — Fred le pregunta divertido.

Hermione asiente — Sí. Al fin sé donde quiero la luna de miel.

— es una lástima que Sirius hubiese fallecido, me hubiera encantado molestarlo. Bien, dime donde sería.

— En Fort Augustus — Le da un guiño tras dar un giro en medio del baile.

Fred ríe— Así que ahora te gusta el Lago Ness... Podríamos convertimos en ranas y conocer a Nessie.

— Has adivinado bien, pero por ahora no será posible hay cosas que...— Lo sacó de la pista de baile para desaparer en la oscuridad del bosque.

Algo que solo Harry notó y sontió mientras se sentaba a hablar con el señor Doge.

Veinte minutos más tarde reaparecieron con un extraño brillo en los ojos, mejillas sonrojadas y con los cabellos desordenados, Harry No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que ocurrió.

Debido a que una potente luz grisácea cayó en medio de los bailarines, era un Patronus con forma de lince, que con voz de Kingsley dijo: — El ministerio ha sido derrocado. Scrimgeour está muerto. Ellos se acercan.

Fred atina a darle un beso de despedida, para que ella pueda huir en compañía de Ron y Harry. — Ve, yo me encargo de mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Meses largos pasarían buscando los horrocrux

[...]

Hermione lucha por ponerse en pie entre los escombros, a la par tres hombres pelirrojos están agrupados en el piso donde la pared había explotado.

Harry ve como su amiga se tambaleaba y da traspiés sobre piedras y madera. Se acerca a ella para ayudarla.

— No... no... ¡NO! — Percy grita — ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Percy sacude a su hermano, y Ron está arrodillado junto a ellos, y los ojos de Fred miran fijamente sin ver, el fantasma de su última risa aún está grabado en su rostro.

— ¡Fred!, ¡dijiste que habría un nuevo día para nosotros! — Hermione hace a un lado a Percy y se aferra al pecho de su difunto amado. — Fred... Fred... ¿por qué?

Harry tiene que arrancarla del pecho de Fred, a la vez que Ronald y Percy aturden las arañas descendientes de Aragog que los atacan.

Evadiendo maldiciones toman el cuerpo del Fred

— Yo lucharé por un nuevo día — Le da un último beso en los labios. Harry y ron proceden a esconderlo en un nicho que en algún momento fue una armadura.

¡Ganaron la batalla! ¡Voldemort fue vencido! ¡No más mortífagos! ¡No más torturas e injusticias!

¡Un nuevo día!

Hermione lloró junto a la tumba de su amado, acarició la lápida hasta el anochecer momento en el que George decidió llevarla a Sortilegios Weasley y depositarla en la habitación que le perteneció a Fred.


	5. Un Nuevo Día

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Estás segura mamá? — Pregunta George trémulo.

Molly ve a su hijo — Eso dice la carta de la directora, Hermione está embarazada de cinco meses, ya se le nota, al parecer estuvo usando un hechizo de ilusión óptica y por la cercanía que tiene con Malfoy...

— No es de Malfoy... ella y yo... fue tantos meses atrás que pasó...— George empieza a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala. Su madre está sorprendida más no dice nada — Entiendo lo que vio mi hermano en ella, es una mujer esplendida, un ángel, tan dulce e inteligente... y yo traicioné a Fred al enamorarme de Hermione.

— No has traicionado a Freddie... creo que él entendería. Hermione es una excelente mujer, mi primera nuera oficial... — Molly da un largo suspiro — Haz lo que creas conveniente, pero no quiero que mis nietos queden desamparados.

— ¿Aprobarías que me case...

Molly ve con comprensión a su hijo, parece un niño asustado y tembloroso. — Si ella acepta no tengo ningún problema, si se aman yo estaré feliz Georgie.

— No dejaré que Malfoy siga acercándose a Hermione.

[...]

— Al rey le brillaron los ojos y la boca se le hizo agua al ver tantas joyas preciosas, así que decidió ir en busca de la isla el grifo, así que aquella misma noche salió de palacio a escondidas, emprendió el viaje hacia la mágica orilla del otro lado del lago, donde encontró a un barquero que le dio su remo y dijo: "Si quiere ir más rápido, reme usted" y el rey así lo hizo, la maldición cayó sobre el mezquino rey. Así que si un día van a un lago y una isla está al otro extremo, con un viejo barquero que va y viene, den la vuelta ya que ahí vive el grifo, pues el barquero fue un malvado rey que se burló de una profecía, que tenía un corazón cruel y la naturaleza, hijos míos, a naturaleza es muy sabia y hace justicia. — George se aleja lentamente de las camas de sus hijos.

— Papá — Lo llama Farid, es un pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¿El chico y la chica fueron felices y comieron perdices? — Pregunta Fred II desde su cama.

— Oh claro. fueron enormemente felices ¿es que no recuerdan? era el niño afortunado — Responde George desde el dintel de la puerta. — Duerman bien, mañana será un gran día.

Hermione lo observa con amor, agradece cada día que él esta con ella. Podría parecer extraña la relación que mantenían. De alguna manera de cuñada a cuñado pasaron a ser marido y mujer, antes de que Malfoy lograra hacerse con su corazón.

Tres meses luego de la guerra mágica ella supo que presentaba un embarazo gemelar, demasiado pronto para superar un duelo. Pronto volvió a Hogwarts donde se cruzó con un Draco Malfoy, que sin duda la reconoció como la rana que estuvo en compañía de la calamar del lago negro. Una extraña química que sin duda acabó cuando George supo de su paternidad.

Fue una sorpresa para los Weasley sobre el embarazo de Hermione y el matrimonio tras el nacimiento de los gemelos.

— ¿en qué piensas? — Pregunta George.

— Me preguntaba cuanto tardarás en enseñarle a hacer travesuras a nuestro segundo par de gemelos — ve la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de su esposo — El sanador lo confirmó hoy.

— Nos toca el segundo par de niñas. ¿Qué te parece los nombres de Federica y Georgina?

— Nombres terribles, debes pensar mejor. — Hermione sonríe, George es "su nuevo día".

Él la tomó de la cintura y la condujo con cuidado hacia la habitación matrimonial. — Sabes, nunca me dijiste como fue que lograbas diferenciarme de mi hermano.

El corazón de Hermione da un pequeño vuelco, un dolor en el pecho la molesta, aun así, decide responder — Es fácil, eres más alto, tienes la voz más profunda, tienes el rostro más alargado y Fred poseía un lunar bajo el mentón, además de que tenía la nariz más recta que tú. — se encogió de hombros — solo fui más observadora.

Tras la muerte de Fred no hablaban de él abiertamente, se sentía extraño. Él había perdido a su mitad y ella había perdido a su novio. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, todo fue demasiado extraño. En el fondo sabían que era mórbido y un amor complicado.

.


	6. What If Fred hadn't died?

**_¿Y si Fred no hubiera muerto?_**

— Acepta

— ¡No, no y no! — Hermione se niega beber de la copa que Fred le ofrece.

— No le he puesto nada, cariño — Fred insiste en darle de la copa.

Los invitados de la boda ríen al verlos absortos en su disputa. Acaban de casarse y ya están discutiendo.

Hermione la acepta a fuerza y bebe el contenido rojo de mala manera, a la vez que Fred lo hace de su propia copa. En menos de un periquete se han transformado en ranas.

— ¡Este es mi regalo de bodas! — Exclama George.

— Y yo les estoy financiando la luna de miel en reemplazo de Sirius — Harry se acerca a ellos. — Tiempo atrás supe que deseaban ir al Lago Ness.

— ¡George Weasley! — Escucharon el grito de la señora Molly.

Hermione está furiosa — Harry Potter estás en problemas juro que...

No puede decir más debido a que su mejor amigo usa la aparición para conducirlos a las orillas de Fort Augustus. — Saben atrás tienen una cabaña, tiene desde un refrigerador hasta una cama con colchón irrompible. El efecto de la poción dura alrededor de cinco horas, las suficientes para que recuerden viejos tiempos.

— Harry, no estarás pensando en lanzarnos a ese lago gélido sin más ¿cierto? — Fred está tratando de fruncir el ceño — Mi linda esposa y yo, somos sapos...

— ¡somos ranas! ¿Acaso tengo que enseñarte a diferenciarlos? — Hermione se siente indignada.

— Mientras me enseñes en una sesión de besos y...— Ambos son lanzados al lago.

— ¡Como sigan discutiendo el monstruo del Lago Ness se va aburrir! — Harry les grita desde la orilla. Va dejar las varitas en la cabaña antes de marcharse.

— De hecho, hasta me es interesante su discusión — Una dulce voz femenina responde. — Soy Vanessa, es un gusto conocerles.

— Hermione Weasley y este es mi esposo, Fred la rana acosadora.

— Solo te acoso a ti, pequeña mía. Y en efecto soy Fred. Por cierto, Evangeline te envía saludos, dice que un día de estos deberías pasar a verla.

— Me gustaría, pero los del ministerio se pondrían muy locos si hago una travesura como esa. — Vanessa los invita a seguirla al fondo del lago. — Avísenme si se quedan sin oxígeno, los haré subir de inmediato, aquí en el fondo tengo un par de amigos que los admiran mucho, nos ha llegado sus hazañas en la guerra.

— Pues nos gustaría conocerlos en verdad, Evangeline nos ha hablado de ustedes hace unos días. — Comenta Hermione.

A los recién casados se les ocurre hacer una travesura contra el ministerio y un regalo para que Evangeline esté en compañía de su vieja amiga.

[...]

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

— Estoy listo. — Fabian de 11 años le dice a su madre mientras empuja su carrito.

— Apenas lo está, yo nací más que listo — Gideon le sonríe a su gemelo.

Ambos son pelirrojos con el cabello revuelto y de ojos azules. Todos unos Weasley.

— Yo nací más guapa que ustedes. — Heidy de seis años se burla de sus hermanos, está sentada en los hombros de su papá.

— Ya, no discutan. — Hermione da un abrazo y un beso en la frente a sus hijos. — No hagan travesuras sin haber acabado antes la tarea.

— O mejor, al contrario, hacen travesuras y luego acaban las tareas. — Fred bromea al ver como su amada le dedica una mirada severa con el ceño fruncido.

— Mami si te enojas te va a salir otra cana. — Heidy ríe al ver a su madre relajarse rápidamente y mover su cabello un poco para ocultar las que tenía sobre las sienes.

— Fabian y Gideon, no olviden saludar a Vanessa y a Evangeline, además cuéntenles de sus travesuras, a ellas les encanta, son unas cotillas — Fred ríe al ver los rostros incrédulos de sus hijos. — Sabre si no lo hacen, una pareja de sapos me ha de decir lo que ocurre con ustedes.

— Ranas — dicen a coro los gemelos y Hermione.

Algo que hace reír a Fred— Para eso están, para corregirme con amor.

Entonces ven James, Albus Severus y Lily que se acercan seguidos de sus padres.

— Actúen como si fuéramos más Granger que Weasley. — Fred tose en cuanto ve a su hermana y al niño que vivió acercarse con sus hijos.

"¿y si quedo en Slytherin?" Oyeron que preguntaba Al, además de la respuesta de Harry.

James se acerca a saludar a los Weasley-Granger.

— Albus, no vas a quedar en Slytherin. — Fabian le toma por los hombros al pequeño Potter.

— Te necesitamos para convertirnos en el trío más guay del colegio, con tu ayuda vamos a divertimos en grande. — Gideon los empuja al interior de la locomotora y se despide a lejos de sus padres.

— empiezo a creer que mis sobrinos son unos traviesos — Comenta Ginny mientras despide a James con la mano.

— Créelo, pronto la directora McGonagall nos llamará a su oficina — Responde Hermione. — Heredaron todo de su padre.

— Eh, siento que hablas como si hiciera solo las travesuras. — Fred se queja.

— Olvídalo cariño. — Comenta Hermione abrazándose a su esposo. — Heidy, ¿te apetece ir a jugar con Lily toda la tarde?

— ¡Sí! — Gritan ambas niñas a la vez. — ¡La guerra final!

— Son unos traviesos — Masculla Harry hacia su amiga y su cuñado.

— Ya nos conoces — Dicen Fred y Hermione a la vez.

**Fin**


End file.
